Korra Asami Adventures: New Beginnings
by LitNiche
Summary: Exploration of a Korra - Asami romance. Moderately slow build. Lots of fluff and fun with both the pair and their buddies planned. Rated M for safety and for eventual chapters. Warning: SPOILERS!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Not awesome enough to own anything. _

_This story contains SPOILERS for the show if you haven't finished the season...read no further if you don't want anything ruined!_

This pair intrigues me and makes more sense to me than any of the pairings the show has portrayed thus far besides perhaps the Bolin/ Eska one which is actually pretty cute (way cuter than him with Ginger!).

Thanks for reading and let me know what you think :)

* * *

Chapter 1: New Beginnings

"Look, Korra, let's just stop this." Asami said angrily. She paced Korra's room on air-temple island, covering her face with a hand in a grimace. The breeze from the open window did little to cool her down.

"Stop what?" Korra became defensive. "I broke up with him—he's yours. Go to town." She looked away, hiding her face by diverting her attention toward the floor.

Asami's expression fell as she stopped her pacing to look at Korra. "That's not…"

Korra tilted her head up curiously. Her features became soft as she asked "That's not what?"

"I'm not…" Asami began, her eyes darting across the different objects around the room, "interested in Mako anymore."

"You're not?" Korra's brows came together in confusion. "But he said—I thought—"

"No…I" Asami's green eyes dashed to meet Korra's' blue ones. "I…"

Korra sat down on her bed, waiting for Asami to speak her mind. Her brows were still furrowed in confusion, but her gaze was patient.

"Korra, have you ever felt jealous…not of me but of…Mako?"  
Korra's eyes widened and she blushed involuntarily. "You mean…?" Korra lifted a shy finger to point toward Asami.

Asami grimaced. "Agh! I'm sorry." She started to leave Korra's room. "I'll go. I'm sorry I—" She stopped, her eyes widening this time that Korra had stopped her by taking her arm.

"Wait," Korra implored softly. "Yes."

Asami turned hesitantly. "Yes…?"

"Yes, I was jealous. Of Mako. More than once. I was... not confused" she stammered, trying to find the right words, "…I didn't want to admit that…" She looked up, her eyes pleading for Asami to show understanding.

Asami's shocked expression softened as she offered it. She turned to face Korra and Korra released her arm. She sat on a stool and rubbed her arm awkwardly where Korra had stopped her. Goosebumps formed in absence of the touch and she tried to warm them down. "So where does this leave us?" she asked her, scanning Korra's eyes for answers.

"I don't know." Korra blinked rapidly, clearing her thoughts. She looked down, rubbing her neck awkwardly. Her eyes travelled to Asami's riding boots and she couldn't help a small smile. She looked up and Asami quickly matched her smile. She leaned to place her elbows on her knee, letting her hands relax in the air in front of her. "Well, we could…go on a date." Asami laughed and Korra became a little embarrassed, back-peddling. "Just a suggestion."

"No!" Asami laughed a little still as she corrected Korra's thoughts. "I just didn't think I'd be coming in here and walking out with a date."

Korra smiled. "That makes two of us. So? What do you say?"

Asami smiled in return. She looked down and stroked a lock of her hair in her hands nervously. She looked back up as she said. "I say 'yes'. What do you want to do?"

Korra pondered for a moment. "Something you've never done before in this city."

A brow arched as Asami spoke "That's a bit of a tall order. I grew up here."

"Ah, come on." Korra grinned. "Isn't there something super tourist-y that you wouldn't normally be caught dead doing as a local, but you'll do with me?"

"Well…" Asami thought and looked out Korra's window. She stood and braced herself against the round sill. "Actually, I've never visited Avatar Aang's statue."

Korra's brows shot up. "Seriously?"

"Like you said: it's so tourist-y," Asami smiled as she looked over her shoulder back at Korra.

Korra stood to join her, placing her palms on the sill and leaning out as she looked at the avatar that came before her excitedly. "Well then," she grinned up at Asami. "Let's go!" She yanked Asami's arms as she leapt out the window. Asami's eyes grew large in surprise and she tensed, expecting to hit the cold waves below them. She opened her eyes when nothing happened and Korra was smiling at her as she held her in a gentle tornado. "Didn't think I'd make you swim there, did you?"

Asami arched a brow as she looked down. "Just wait till I have you in a plane, Avatar. I'll get you back for this."

Korra laughed and threw her arms up, swirling them gracefully to send them toward the statue.

AVATAR AVATAR AVATAR

"Ok, Aku. Smile!" a man shouted at his son. A bright flash went off as the man took a picture and the stir-crazy boy wiggled out of his mother's arms to rush toward the bottom of Aang's staff, making air-bending noises on the way.

Asami laughed, making Korra's attention return to her. She smiled at the sound and bravely laced her fingers with Asami's as they walked. Asami looked down at their hands and blushed, glancing up at Korra's waiting smile.

Korra tugged her to a railing that overlooked the waters in the direction of the city and they leaned on it as they stared into the distance. A few Gull-pigeons flew above them and over the lapping sea making a racket. Korra played with a wave, startling one slightly and Asami covered her mouth as a laugh escaped her lips.

Korra grinned over at her. "Should we go up to the top?"

Asami gave a sympathetic frown. "I'm afraid they've shut that part of the exhibit down."

Korra frowned. "What do you mean?"

"The stairs," Asami clarified, pointing toward a staircase that wound up the former avatar's statue to the top of his staff. "See the rope? It's closed for today."

Korra followed her gaze and looked back and laughed. "Stairs aren't exactly the way I was planning on getting us up there."

Asami grinned in understanding and nodded, taking Korra's hand this time and rushing toward the back of the park with her where no one would see them. "Ok, take us up."

Korra took both her hands and encouraged Asami to wrap her arms around her from behind, blushing slightly. "Hop up. It'll be easier to take us both up if I give you a chick-piggy back ride."

Asami jumped up, Korra catching her until she was steady. Korra stretched out her arms; a funnel from the water leapt out toward them and Korra's arms furious worked to control it. Asami was surprised she didn't get wet as they began to rise. When they reached Aang's shoulder, Korra deposited them there and they stood looking out across the sea, the city to their left, air-temple island to their right. Korra watched Asami's hair blow in the wind as Asami gathered it to hold on her shoulder. She took out one of her water tribe bands and handed it to her. Asami smiled and quickly put her hair up.

"I'm glad I have my riding gear on," Asami said. "It's a little chili up here. How aren't you freezing?"

"Eh," Korra shrugged. "Grew up on the South Pole, remember."

Asami facepalmed a little. "Right. I never really got a chance to ask you about what that was like."

Korra shrugged again. "I couldn't wait to leave actually. My parents safe-guarded me until the White Lotus trainers came. Then they told me Aang requested for me to remain at home and have my teachers come to me instead of me traveling to them." She huffed a little. "So not fair. He got to travel the world when he was training!"

Asami smiled. "He also was put in danger over and over again because of it. He probably just wanted to make things easier for his successor."

Korra pursed her lips to the side in agitation. "Roku traveled too. A lot of the avatars did. It was a way to get to know the four nations' cultures as well as learn their bending styles. I was sheltered and now I look like a bumpkin every time I go out in the city. The first day I was here? I fished in the city park's lake."

Asami raised both brows and began to laugh, but barely successfully stifled it. "I'm sure…lots of people make that mistake," she suggested.

Korra rocked her head toward Asami, her expression oozing that she wasn't convinced. Asami laughed this time. A corner of Korra's lips turned up despite herself. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, Miss Hot Shot."

Asami edged closer to Korra, gently knocking her with her hips in a tease. "How about I show you around the city a little? We can take in a few more sights or go to dinner, dancing, whatever you'd like."

Korra edged closer still, grinning. "Sure! I could use a little fun. Tenzin's been making me train with Jinora all day to get better about all this spirit stuff now that the portals are open."

"Alright," Asami put on her game face, determination ebbing from her bright green eyes as she held a fist in front of her in excitement. "Let's make a city girl out of you."


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the support with the last chapter and for reading this one! Let me know what you think :) _

_Check out "Night Life" by vbfrap on DeviantART to see inspiration for Korra's garb in the scenes below (I changed up Asami's because _her _garb in that pict seems less likely)._

* * *

"Wait!" Bolin said, scrubbing his face from his forehead to his chin in disbelief. "You broke up with Korra _again_? _AND _Asami? Again?!" he voice raised as he became more incredulous.  
Mako looked up at the ceiling blankly from the couch in their new shared apartment. Bolin's stuff from his movers was cluttering most of the place up. Mako's detective jacket hung in the corner—the only visible sign he lived there too. "Yeah, leave it be Bolin. Besides, what happened to you and the ice princess?"

Bolin slumped onto the couch beside him. "I don't know. I guess we got carried away, but for a while there I thought—I don't know."

Mako pursed his lips slightly as he pondered something. "You know what?" he turned to his brother.

"What?" Bolin looked at him.

"We're going out!" Mako said in determination, wrapping his red scarf around his neck and reaching for his hat Bolin had bought him in congratulations for his promotion.

"Bro, I'm kinda a big deal now. Ya know…Nuktuk? We'll be mobbed wherever we go."

Mako smiled back at him as he reached to open the door and tossed Bolin his coat. "Right. Like you don't love it. Let's see if Nuktuk can get us into a VIP room."

Bolin pondered for a brief second before leaping up and sweeping his arm as if reading a headline. "Yeah! Alright! Mako and Bolin! Unstoppable Brothers of Republic City!"

AVATAR AVATAR

"Are you sure this is what people wear at a speakeasy?" Korra looked herself over, particularly the pair of black skinny jeans Asami had insisted on. She didn't mind the flowy water tribe themed halter that ended just after her midriff though.

"Yes, I'm sure." Asami smiled at her. She wore a similar get up but with a red sleeveless shirt that traveled up her neck in a traditional collar.

Korra pursed her lips to the side in thought and decided Asami usually knew the latest fashions so she should trust her. "Alright, but if anyone laughs, don't be surprised if I disappear in a hole in the ground."

Asami chuckled as she neared her. "Shall we?" she held out an expectant hand.

Korra's eyes widened a little in the still new gesture, but she took it with a smile. "Yeah! Let's do this!"

AVATAR AVATAR

"Bolin!" Mako shouted above the roaring speakeasy. People were swing dancing, laughing, and in general seemed to be letting off steam after the Harmonic Convergence debacle. "I'm not sure this place is legit!"

"Ah come on, Mako!" Bolin shouted with a grin on his face. "Ditch the badge for a night!"

Mako shook his head, but smirked, following his brother toward the VIP section.

"Welcome boys!" Varrick grinned at them, making his pencil-thin mustache turn up at its ends.

Mako narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing here? Didn't Chief Beifong put you under house arrest."

"Of course!" Varrick shouted above the roar. "But I have a few houses! One above this club!"

"That's not exactly—" Mako began.

"Zhu Li!" Varrick shouted louder still, cupping his mouth to send the call even further.

Mako had to take a step back as Varrick's assistant sprung out of nowhere behind him to reach her boss.

"Be sure that Mako and Bolin have a good time tonight! I see a couple young ladies I _have _to see!"

Mako and Bolin followed Varrick with their eyes as he bounded down the small staircase to the unsuspecting ladies. Mako's eyes widened and Bolin's jaw dropped when they saw Korra and Asami.

AVATAR AVATAR

"Is this alright?" Asami called over the noise of the speakeasy to Korra.

Korra grinned as she took in the place. Dancing to the roaring band, the people of Republic City were alive like she'd never truly seen them before. All around she recognized people of the four different nations and her grin grew wider when she spotted benders playing Table Pro Bending in a corner. "It's awesome!" she called out to Asami, taking her hand and gesturing for them to move toward the Pro Bending match in miniature. Asami smiled in return when she saw where Korra was taking them. She loved watching bending matches more than anything outside of perhaps her martial arts practice and testing out Future Industries technology. She stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder that whipped her around and frowned when she saw Varrick.

"Asami! Korra! Welcome!" A young server in a flapper gown waltzed by and her tray was taken up by Varrick. "Have you tried the octopus-eel kababs? They're fantastic!" He plunged a hole stick of them into his mouth eagerly, closing his eyes to enthusiastically enjoy it.

Asami and Korra raised matching brows. "What are you doing here?" Korra asked first.

"Geez, can't a guy hang out in his own establishment without getting asked why he's there a hundred times a night? You're as bad as Mako!" he complained, narrowing his eyes and leaning in toward her in an accusatory yet comical stance.

Asami and Korra's expressions matched again as they panicked slightly, looking around the room for Mako.

"Mako's here?" Asami asked.

"Sure! Bolin too!" Varrick flashed a smile.

Asami leaned in toward Korra to stage whisper over the noise "Want to get out of here?"

Korra leaned away slightly and nodded.

Asami began to make their excuses, but it was too late. A stoic Mako approached followed by a sheepish Bolin.

"Hey guys!" Bolin said, rubbing his neck awkwardly. "Fancy seeing you here!"

Korra smiled at him "Hey Bolin. Looks like this is your crowd," she pointed toward the dance floor and as Bolin turned to follow her gaze. The crowd pretended to not have been looking in his direction.

"Can you believe it actually gets old eventually?" Bolin pouted.

Korra rolled her eyes and grinned. "Right. I don't feel sorry for you Nuktuk. I've seen your new digs."

"Actually," Bolin turned toward Mako a little. "We got a new place. Little bigger since we both can ante up."

Korra looked up and her eyes met Mako's. As much as she was happy she'd finally realized who she really wanted to be with, she felt a little guilty with how things had played out with Mako…and he didn't even know about her and Asami yet.

"Hi Mako," Korra said a little softly, her voice barely reaching the others' ears.

"Hey," Mako smiled softly. He turned to Asami, but averted his eyes when they met her answering glare. He hadn't been the best boyfriend to her…twice. He coughed. "Uh.. hey Asami."

Asami crossed her arms as she frowned, but nodded to acknowledge the greeting. Korra looked over at her and concern lit in her eyes. A dangerous thought flit across her mind. What if Asami was trying to make Mako jealous and get back at her at the same time? _No _she corrected her thoughts. _Asami wouldn't do that._

"Uh…" Korra said awkwardly for all of them. "So…"

"Right…" Mako shifted uncomfortably.

Varrick immersed himself in the middle of them all, looking from one pair to the other quickly. "What's the matter with all of you? Aren't you supposed to be Team Avatar?"

They all smiled a little at the reminder. Mako returned his glance to Korra and smiled. "Yeah. We are."

Bolin grinned and scooped Asami and Korra up together "Yeah! Team Avatar!"

"Ugh!" Korra complained, but laughed. "Easy Nuktuk. Don't make me seek Roh-tan on you—by the way, who gave you permission to use Naga in your movers?" She raised a brow and placed a hand on her hip expectantly when she was released.

"Uh…" Bolin looked away, knowing he was in trouble.

"Actually, I did, Avatar!" Varrick interrupted.

"And why do you get any say?" Korra challenged him next.

"Uh…" Varrick thought. "Zhu Li!"

"Yes Varrick?" Zhu Li popped up from nowhere.

"Get me the legalese on Roh-tan's contract! Yesterday! At breakfast!"

"You want that information yesterday or at breakfast tomorrow?" Zhu Li hurriedly wrote the order down and spoke patiently.

"Keep up, Zhu Li!" Varrick answered, throwing his arms up in the air. "I want it at breakfast yesterday! And another thing," he spun them around and quickly headed toward his table in the VIP section, leaving the four of them again.

"So…I guess…" Mako started awkwardly. "You two aren't mad at each other. That's good."

Asami rolled her eyes. "Of course not. _Korra _had no idea what had happened until after Harmonic Convergence. That was all _you _Mako."

Mako bit his lip nervously and backed up slightly. "I…uh…"

Bolin slapped his back. "My brother: the smooth operator." They began to argue a siblings' quarrel.

Korra laughed despite herself and Asami gave a small smile toward Bolin. Korra whispered in Asami's ear "Still want to get out of here?"

They locked eyes and Asami nodded with a smile.

Glancing at the squabbling brothers, Korra and Asami shrugged as they made their way through the crowd toward the exit.

Bolin was the first to notice they'd left. He spotted them just as they were disappearing, Korra's hand leading Asami out with it placed on the small of her back. His eyes widened and Mako followed his gaze, but the pair was already gone. "What?" Mako asked him.

"Uh, nothing, nothing!" Bolin stammered and coughed.

Mako crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at his brother before he finally noticed the two girls had left. "Hey, where'd they go?"

"Where'd who go?" Bolin asked, his eyes darting from left to right innocently.

"Korra and Asami." Mako pressed.

"They left."

"Weird that they didn't even say 'goodbye'." Mako mused.

Bolin coughed again to gain his brother's attention. "Well you did kind of break up with both of them…twice…both." He slapped his brother's back again. He turned Mako around toward the dance floor and pushed him toward a random girl that'd been eyeing them as he said "Try not to repeat history, you know, again."

Mako smiled cheesily at the girl he'd been forcefully bumped into by his brother in nervousness, rubbing his arm awkwardly. She smiled and held out her hand for the dance.

Bolin smiled when they started to dance and felt a tap on his shoulder. "Oh! Ginger! Hey!"

Ginger spoke in such a high-pitched tone; she barely had to raise her voice. "Dance?"

Bolin's eyes widened. "Sure!"

AVATAR AVATAR

"That was a little awkward," Korra blurted out as they exited the speakeasy.

"A little?" Asami laughed at her. She missed Korra's warmth when the avatar's hand left the small of her back. "Plan B?"

"What's Plan B?" Korra asked.

"Well we tried dancing. Why don't we try getting something to eat instead?"

Korra grinned, her blue eyes lighting up as they stared into Asami's green. Her stomach rumbled and she looked down at it, making Asami laugh.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'," Asami said confidently. She walked them to her moped and handed Korra her guest helmet.

Korra frowned a little as she took it.

Asami's brows knit. "What is it?"

"You're sure you don't have feelings for Mako anymore?"

Asami matched Korra's frown in concern. She walked forward to her and cupped her cheek. "I'm sure."

Korra's flushed a little at the touch and before their eyes met, she heard the truth in Asami's words. "I just…needed to hear it, I guess" she said, touching the hand over her cheek.

"I know," Asami smiled at her.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This has been sitting in my files-I haven't had the time to think of how to split this in two and I won't make you wait just because of that, so here're two for the price of one XD

Thanks so much for the reviews! There's some truly good Korrasami stuff out there, so I'm honored you all are taking the time to read my stuff. I try to stay as true to the characters as I can, but I'm less entrenched in their world than I'd like to be right now.

Finally, I'd LOVE it if you all posted/PM'd with some prompts. I wouldn't mind making another story if it doesn't fit in with this one.

Thanks again for reading!

Some scenes inspired by SimplyPab's "I'm Your Worst Nightmare!" and "Korrasami Week – Day 3- Work Outs (SLVV)" by SandraLVV, both on deviantART.

* * *

~Dinner and Whatever you Want~

"Ok, wait—how many martial arts styles have you studied?!" Korra asked Asami incredulously. They were in an upscale, but low-key restaurant. It felt luxurious without being pretentious. Dim, yellow lighting bounced off the mahogany walls that made up their secluded booth. Korra stabbed a piece of her caribou-seal steak, waiting for Asami to answer.

Asami rested her chin in a palm as she leaned on the table, sitting next to Korra on the inside of a booth. She crossed her legs as she smiled at the avatar finishing her meal. "All of them."

Korra's mouth gaped a little. "All of them?"

Asami laughed at Korra's expression. "Yes, all four nations'. Don't seem so surprised. I told you I've been doing it since I was little."

Korra shook her head. "I'm having enough trouble trying to master air-bending and now spirit-bending." She took the bite of steak that'd been waiting and swished it down with her tea.

"I'm sure you'll master them in no time," Asami smiled at her warmly. "Besides, I never said I was incredible at all of them," she shrugged a shoulder and turned away from Korra for a second to take a sip of her own tea.

"I've seen you in action," Korra shook her head to deny Asami's modesty. "You're good." As soon as the words escaped her, she blushed and began stammering. "I mean—not that I watch—I mean—"

Asami straightened and placed her hand on top of Korra's, chuckling. "Thank you."

Korra breathed out a laugh, inwardly telling herself to shut up.

"Ms. Sato," their server began. "Is there anything else you'd like tonight? Some dessert perhaps?"

"Korra?" Asami asked the avatar, turning her brilliant, green eyes on her.

Korra was lost in them for a second before she shook her head, tapping her fork on her still huge steak to indicate she had enough to work on.

"No," Asami regarded the server again with a smile. "Thank you, Min-Lee. We're done."

"Very well, Ms. Sato. Have a pleasant evening and let me know if there is anything else I can do for you."

Korra began to rifle through her pockets for the money she'd earned babysitting Tenzin's kids, smiling when she found it. "What's the damage?" she asked as she began to count out what she thought it would be.

"Don't be silly," Asami shook her head, scolding her a little.

Korra's brows knit together. "But—" she tried to protest.

"Korra, this restaurant is owned by the Kulyangs—a side of my mother's family. I've never paid to eat here in my life."

Korra's brows shot up a little as she took in the restaurant anew. "I should have known."

Asami's brows were the ones coming together now. "Known what?"

"This place—it's so beautiful, warm, elegant." She let her traveling blue eyes land on Asami at last and they made eye contact. Korra grinned at her. "Sound familiar?"

Asami pushed Korra's shoulder playfully, rolling her eyes a little, but was smiling too much to have not enjoyed the compliment.

Korra chuckled lightly, feeling more at ease now that she'd had enough steak to tide her over until she could escape Air Temple Island again. As delicious as the vegetarian grub always was, she needed something bloody every once and a while and preferably with a heaping ton of blubber. She stabbed another piece. It felt like the hundredth bite, she felt so full. Even so, she'd probably be hungry in another couple hours. Spirit-bending training really took it out of her. She had no idea how Jinora did it so effortlessly. Her lids were growing heavy as they always did after she had a big meal. She leaned and rested her head on Asami's shoulder.

Asami's eyes widened for a second before she relaxed and smiled. She collected her hair to one side and rested her head atop Korra's.

Their peace was interrupted by a flash of a camera. "Smile, Avatar Korra!" a weasly-looking reporter said and took another picture.

"Hey!" Korra lifted herself from Asami's shoulder and tugged the air around the camera, bringing it toward her.

"Korra…" Asami began hesitantly, but the avatar had already opened the camera up, ruining the film inside.

The camera flew harshly back toward the reporter's head, Korra crossing her arms and glaring at him when he successfully caught it. He looked dumbfounded. "Hey! You had no right to do that! I'll—I'll!"

"You'll what?" Korra became angrier and the air swirled around her.

Asami placed a gentle hand on Korra's shoulder. "Korra, he's right. You can't destroy the pictures he takes without his consent. He technically owns them. Let me handle this. Min-Lee!" She called out.

The server hurried over, recognizing the situation immediately. "Ms. Sato, I'm so sorry. I don't know how he got in here. Sir!" he turned to the reporter. "It is this restaurant's policy that its patrons be left to their meals in peace. Now if you don't mind," he held out his hand for the camera.

Asami whispered into Korra's ear from behind her, making goose-bumps form up the avatar's arms. "If the restaurant takes action, he can't touch you."

Korra raised a brow as she looked back a little. "Nice," she whispered back.

The reporter pouted glumly as he handed the camera over. Though the film was already destroyed, Min-Lee removed the film and returned the camera. "Thank you, Sir. Now, if you'd be so kind," Min-Lee said as he held a hand out to gesture for the reporter to lead the way out the door.

Korra and Asami watched as the reporter left, Min-Lee dusting his hands off when the man was gone, congratulating himself on a job well done.

Korra grinned as she turned to Asami, her eyes alight. "This is my new favorite restaurant."

AVATAR AVATAR

Korra rubbed the back of her neck a little awkwardly as they approached the girls' side of Air Temple Island. "So we tried dancing, we had dinner, is this the 'whatever I want' part?"

Asami smiled and linked arms with Korra. "Sure. What did you have in mind?"

Korra smirked and looked Asami up and down. Asami punched her arm in a tease. "Not that. What kind of girl do you think I am?"

Korra stopped her, chuckling. "I know. Me either. Just teasing." She bent the water in a flower nearby, making the stem reach for her and she plucked it, handing it to Asami.

"I'm not a priss, remember?" Asami smiled a little as she raised a brow.

"I remember," Korra smiled. "It's not prissy to suck it up and take the dang fl—"

Korra was stopped mid-sentence when Asami tugged her close, planting a kiss on her cheek as she cupped the other before taking the flower. Korra blushed, her eyes wide in surprise. When Asami pulled away, she tried reading Korra's eyes. The avatar immediately lit up with a grin, touching her cheek where Asami had kissed her. "Um…thanks." She facepalmed. "That sounded lame." She felt her hand being taken and she allowed Asami to lower it. She was rewarded with a smile. Asami leaned into her again. Korra's heart pounded, she felt her hands become warm and her breath hitched. Just before she was sure Asami would let their lips meet, Asami put her chin to the side and she tapped her cheek expectantly. Korra chuckled softly that she'd been faked out and kissed it.

Asami held out her hand, Korra taking it almost automatically now. It felt so natural to be with Asami this way. She looked up at the bright moon hovering above the brilliant city.

Following her gaze, Asami admired the city with her. "It's so beautiful at night."

Korra parted their hands and Asami frowned in confusion at the loss. Her brows furrowed in further confusion when Korra took on a deep and broad stance toward her. "Korra?" she raised a brow in question.

Korra stepped forward and pushed her arms up with a slight grunt.

Asami felt the Earth below her tremble and she stumbled into a newly formed bench made of solid Earth.

Korra sat beside her, taking her hand again. "There we go."

Asami's eyes were still wide with surprise, but a smile crept on her lips and she laughed.

Korra's brows knit though a small smile was on her lips. "What?"

"For a minute there I thought you were testing my martial arts skills."

Korra's brows shot up as she laughed. "You thought I was attacking you?"

"Oh come on," Asami smiled. "You were bending right at me."

Korra chuckled and edged closer. "If I wanted to attack you, you'd know."

"Is that so?" Asami smirked, quirking an eyebrow.

The avatar matched her brow and the air took on a silence between the two.

A tumbleweed might as well have passed by between them.

Korra suddenly jumped off the bench taking on a water-bending stance in front of her. Asami merely looked amused. Korra narrowed her eyes. "Sounds like a challenge, Miss Sato. Care to dance?"

"Didn't we try that already this evening?" Asami still looked amused. She crossed one leg over the other, deliberately displaying that she was not intimidated by the avatar in the least.

A corner of Korra's lips turned up. "Not exactly. We were interrupted. Want to try again?"

Asami flashed a smile. "I suppose it has been a rather tame evening compared to most." She kicked off the bench, flipping so that she landed behind it with her hands on her hips. Korra smirked. She dragged her foot in a semi-circle in front of her, sending a bit of Earth—just enough to make Asami falter—underneath the ground toward the heiress.

Rolling her eyes, Asami stepped to the side as the earth rolled out in the path that would have come in contact with her. "Avatar Korra," she tutted. "I would have expected better."

Korra's eyes narrowed again as she shifted, bending the Earth surrounding Asami to surround her. Asami did another back flip and the Earth closed around nothing but air.

Korra blew air upward toward an out of place bang in frustration. Earth wasn't doing it. She pursed her fingers, calling the water she felt pulsing in waves behind her. When her fingers closed, she bent her wrist, and urged the water to cascade over her. She flexed her fingers, freezing the water in an attempt to trap Asami's feet.

It was to no avail. Asami had seen it coming and was already on the offensive running toward and jumping on top of the bench as a wave of air missed her from Korra's pumping fists. She landed on the bench with her hands on her hips again. She blew hot air onto her fingernails and polished them on her jacket. "What? No fire?"

Korra's smirk vanished. "Not a chance."

Asami's expression softened and she smiled as she stepped down. "And why not?"

"Fire is more difficult to control once it's released. I could accidentally burn you." Korra remained frozen in her defensive ready stance as Asami approached.

Asami was less than a meter from her now. She tucked a lock behind an ear, looking down a little shyly.

Korra lowered her arms slightly.

Asami's smirked that her ploy had worked. She stepped forward, putting a leg between Korra's and swooped down to grab the avatar's calf, controlling a soft fall that made Korra land on the soft grass beneath them. Asami followed and gripped the water tribe girl's wrists above her head as she straddled her.

Korra's eyes were wide at their position.

Asami chuckled. "Nothing funny. This is a perfectly legal mounting position in ground fighting, you know."

Korra smiled. "Oh really?" She pretended to struggle against Asami's grip on her wrists to distract her. The heiress smirked and stubbornly held her ground. Korra thrust her hips into the air, successfully surprising Asami who toppled to the side. The avatar followed her and was the one straddling Asami now. She narrowed her eyes and smiled playfully down at her match. "How the tides have turned. Better run and hide. I'm your worst nightmare."

Korra had forgotten to take hold of Asami's wrists, so she was surprised when she felt Asami place a hand on her waist, making her eyes widen again.

A smug smile found its way to Asami's lips and eyes. "Oh no!" She gripped one of Korra's elbows to lower it and threw the other one up as she mimicked Korra's last move, thrusting her hips so that Korra flew to the side and she regained her position above her.

Korra grinned up at her and pretended to struggle once again, but made no move to counter Asami.

Asami frowned. "Are you letting me win, Korra?"

"What? No, of course not. That's crazy," she said innocently.

The heiress narrowed her eyes and raised a brow.

Korra continued grinning up at her, making Asami break her gaze with a laugh. She released Korra's wrists and helped her up. "Come on, Miss Avatar. We can have a rematch tomorrow. It's getting late and I know you have training in the morning."

Korra chuckled as she rose. She tried to find her balance once she stood, but upon coming face to face with Asami, she discovered she'd rather not find her balance. Their eyes met and searched one another's. One of them must have started to lean in because they were getting closer. Their eyes still search one another's and they lost themselves in the other's gaze. Korra could smell Asami's sweet scent so near to her and Asami inhaled sharply when she felt the avatar's warm breath on her lips.

"AROOOOOOOOO!" a loud howl erupted as Naga bound for them and parted them, tackling her owner to the ground. Naga licked Korra's face and Asami gave a lilt of laughter at the interruption and Korra's struggles beneath the giant polar bear-dog. "Ugh, Naga!" the avatar complained that she was now rendered un-kissable for the rest of the night.

Naga seemed to grin down at her as she panted and gave her a final, sloppy kiss.

Asami helped Korra up again, laughing. She pet Naga as the avatar wiped her face in disgust and let out a "yuchhh!"

After ruffling Naga's ear, Asami walked over to Korra and tugged at her elbow for her to follow.

Eventually they reached the girls' side of the dormitories, Naga following them in with her powerful tail dangerously wagging behind her.

They reached their rooms across one another's. Korra rubbed the back of her neck, unsure and Asami rubbed her arm up and down before chuckling at herself and their awkwardness. She reached for Korra's hand and squeezed it. "Goodnight Korra."

Korra cleared her throat, forcing herself to say the words she didn't want to. "Goodnight Asami," she smiled. She placed a gentle kiss on the hand she was holding and felt her own hand tingle when the kiss was returned on hers.

Korra closed the door behind her and slid down to the floor with her back against it. She let her head go limp and relaxed her elbows on her bent knees. She was about to start undressing for bed when she heard a faint knock.

She opened the door and grinned, seeing it was Asami. "Hey!" she stage whispered, not wanting to wake up Iki, the little blabber mouth.

Asami smiled at her and handed her a warm and damp washcloth. "I thought you might want this."

Korra breathed a chuckle and accepted it with thanks. She threw it toward her laundry pile in the corner after using it. When she turned back Asami planted a firm kiss on her lips. Korra's eyes went wide with shock at first, but they closed as she began to savor Asami's lower lip between hers. She reached for Asami's cheek, urging her closer and was rewarded. Asami repositioned their lips so that she took the avatar's lower lip between hers as she caressed it with her tongue. Returning kiss for kiss, the avatar felt herself becoming warm, no hot. Her furry attire that normally suited nights like this was making her sweat, or was that something else?

Eventually Korra decided she didn't want to rush things. She parted them gently, laying her forehead on Asami's. She let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. Her hand travelled to the back of Asami's neck as she lifted away from her. She smiled and Asami matched her, her eyes searching Korra's expression.

The avatar's expression softened and she returned her hand to cup Asami's chin. She tucked a strand of Asami's dark hair behind anear and was pleased that Asami closed her eyes to savor the touch. When blazingly green eyes met hers again, she felt sure her heart had stopped.

Asami leaned against the wall outside Korra's room, urging the avatar to lean against her in turn. She sighed contentedly and kissed the avatar's temple. They stayed that way for a while, thoughts racing as they tried to determine what should happen next. The heiress sat up from the wall and Korra, still pressed against her stood with her, her arms around Asami's waist.

Their eyes searched each other's again and before they realized it, they were lost in another kiss. In the midst of it, Korra's brows knit as someone coughed too loudly in the dead of the night.

They parted their lips and followed the noise to Pema. Tenzen's wife wore an unforgivable smirk as she crossed her arms and leaned onto one hip, whistling. "Knew it."

Korra's eyes were wide in fear as she realized they'd been caught. "Uh…um…Pema, I—"

Pema chuckled. "You're such a smooth talker, Korra. No wonder Asami fell for you. As entertaining as it was to watch you two dance around each other with Mako, it's about time. Well, goodnight girls. Try not wake the baby; I just fed him and put him to bed."

With that Pema walked away to a still stammering avatar and a wide-eyed heiress. They turned toward one another with their shocked expressions and a smirk slowly took to each of their lips before they were stifling guffaws of laughter.

Korra was near tears with silent, bend over laughter. "That was _not_ the reaction I was expecting."

The heiress rolled her eyes as she wiped a tear from the corner of her eye, grinning at Korra. "I can't believe we were that obvious."

They calmed, but wore aching smiles still. Korra leaned into Asami, pecking her lips once more. "Despite the blessing, we should probably say goodnight."

Asami nodded and kissed her again, too passionately for it to be a goodnight kiss. "Goodnight," she said in between breaths.

"Goodnight," Korra voiced as her lips spoke differently.

Asami forcefully pushed apart from the avatar, the effort it had taken plain upon her face. She chuckled. "Goodnight, Korra. We'll see each other tomorrow."

Korra chuckled in return and took a step backward to better distance herself from Asami. Apparently they were going to have control issues with each other. Unsurprising, given that neither were prone to pulling punches in love or war.

The avatar slid her door open and waved with her fingers a little. They watched each other as they both stepped back into their rooms, smirking at each other the whole time. "Goodnight Asami."

* * *

A/N 2: So some people are finding out about these two. I'm smiling thinking of the pair having to break it to Mako, lol. Bolin is on to them, though XD


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This was fun :)

More Asami-Korra focused stuff to come, but I wanted a transition and them interacting around others, especially Pema, who for some reason I imagine would be amused at them after all the Mako business (remember that look she has when she leaves Mako and Asami to talk in the kitchen when Mako goes to get Korra hot water for tea? Haha).

Thanks so much for the support and for reading! Also reviews are kind of mind candy for me, just so you know... XD

* * *

~Whoo hoo~

"Whoooo hoooo!" Korra whooped as she flipped in the air, hardly having to flex and push off the ground, but still managing to do an aerial. Air bending made it a little too easy. She spun her hands above her head and brought them down in a twirl to form Aang's famous air scooter. "Whooo!"she whooped again; she had a few reasons to be happy today.

Jinora and Tenzin sat meditating at the steps just before the large open area Korra was practicing on, Jinora's younger siblings behind them supposedly meditating as well. This was their way of relaxing and Korra was doing hers. Tenzin's brow twitched in slight irritation as Korra zoomed by back and forth, the Doppler Effect getting on his nerves:

WhoooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo! hoooooooooooOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo!

Jinora smiled and let one eye open watching the avatar fly around. Korra bent some earth at two sides of the practice area, making a U shape in the middle and started ramping the air ball up one side then the other doing different flips at each apex. A huge grin spread on Jinora's face as she watched the avatar go back and forth, back and forth. She sprung up in an instant, a little air assisting her and she bolted for the ramps. Like kitten-foxes coming out of a whole one at a time her siblings popped up one at a time, following with grins plastered on all of their faces. Tenzin opened his eyes, knowing something was up and upon seeing the avatar fling a giggling Ikki into the air his eyes went wide, one brow twitching again. "Korra!" They didn't hear over their whoops and laughter.

Tenzin scrubbed his face with a sigh. Korra was so unlike herself when it came to spiritual training. She was so gung-ho and head-on about everything else she did. He even thought she'd have air-bending training mastered by the end of the month, but with the spiritual side of things...

Jinora suddenly landed at one edge of the ramp, the only one of them not popping around like popcorn. Tenzin frowned, wondering what she was doing as she took a lotus position and seemed to concentrate. Suddenly a spirit the size of Oogi, roughly shaped like a shark-ray, came bolting for the crowd of children and the avatar. His eyes went wide with fear until Jinora air bent up the ramp, landing on the spirit's back, giggling.

He chuckled to himself. _Kids._

Pema sat down beside Tenzin with the new baby, nuzzling her nose to Rohtan's and cooing. Tenzin's smile grew wider as he wrapped an arm around her and made faces at his youngest. Rohtan's grey-green eyes dazzled him. _Beautiful, just beautiful. Life…a miracle._

SMACK!

Tenzin winced at his brother's idea of a friendly pat on his back. He coughed. "Cheh! Good morning, Bumi."

"Hey Bro, what's the plan today?"

"Avoid you," Tenzin mumbled.

"What?" Bumi…well, boomed.

"Nothing. What about you? Kya?"

"Nah, we're still in vacation mode, Ten-ten." Kya said behind Bumi, her hands folded at her waist as she leaned on one hip.

"Do not call me that!" Tenzin said curtly.

His sister and brother sniggered and he became red-faced until he heard his wife chuckle too. He looked down, smiling again. "Is something funny, Pema?"

Pema tucked in her lips and shook her head.

That made him chuckle. He kissed her forehead and then looked back down at Rohtan. "Say, do you feel like having a day to ourselves?"

Pema's brows knit. "Of course I do, Tenzin, but there are these little badger-mole-children that just seem to pop out of nowhere everywhere I look," she waved her free hand around with a smirk on her face.  
Tenzin chuckled again. "I'm serious. I bet Kya would watch—"

"No way, Bro," Kya interrupted his thoughts. "I gotta go pick up Mom today remember? She wanted to come help train Korra with her spirit-bending."

"Oh, right, right." Tenzin said a little sadly. "Well," he caressed Pema's chin. "Maybe Mom will want to watch them some time when she's visiting."

An all too innocent whistle came from Bumi's direction and Tenzin raised a brow at his older brother. "Bumi?"

"I just, you know," Bumi pouted a little, kicking the dirt. "Could watch them sometime."

Pema and Tenzin turned to look at each other at the same time with matching expressions of fear, their eyes wide and they turned back to say together "NO!"

Bumi pouted some more. "Ah, come on! I never get time alone with them."

Pema's expression softened a little "Well…"

Tenzin turned on her. "What? You can't be serious, Pema! The temple will be in ruins when we get back if we let him—"

"Ohhhh," Pema scolded him a little, touching his nose playfully. "Come on. He took care of you a bunch when you were growing up, right? Your parents were so busy. You turned out fine," she smiled with hope in her eyes.

Tenzin shook his head, "Only because Kya could water-bend the fires out."

"And because you were never fun enough to make any real trouble anyway," Bumi retorted.

Kya laughed at her brothers.

"Well," Pema thought for a second, "what if Korra and Asami helped out as well? Would that make you feel better about leaving?"

Tenzin turned, stroking his beard in thought. "Are they..uh…I mean, I try not to pry, but I know they were both dating that Mako kid for a while. Do you think they'd cooperate well enough?"

Pema stifled a smirk. "Oh, yes," she said without giving anything away. "They'll be fine."

Tenzin gave a slightly devious smile. He enjoyed torturing the avatar a little too much if truth be told. He knew she wasn't too keen on babysitting duties, but she'd agreed to do it whenever they liked since she had room and board for free. They gave her a bit of spending money for it too to sweeten the deal. "Oh Korra!" he sounded downright giddy as he left to go let the avatar know their plans.

Pema chuckled after him when she saw Korra's eyes dart around, looking for escape. She started to run, but he caught her in a well-controlled tornado and when the avatar's head slumped in resignation, Pema knew she had a date. She looked down at Rohtan. "Ah, I'll miss you, Sweetheart. But I'll see you later."

Rohtan giggled up at her, totally entrancing her until he tugged on a strand of her hair. "Ow! Oof, you're definitely your father's son." She handed her son to a grinning Bumi.

She heard a gentle chuckle behind her and turned to see Asami. She smiled warmly. "Morning, Hon." She quirked a mischievous brow. "How'd you sleep?"

Asami merely smiled and shook her head at Pema. She wasn't too easy to ruffle up. No matter. The avatar, on the other hand, would just about die if she teased her at all today. Pema watched as Asami's eyes caught something and the young woman's cheeks became painted in a slight sakura color. She turned and wasn't surprised that Asami had spotted Korra. Korra's pout dissipated immediately in the distance and she gave an enthusiastic wave. Asami chuckled and waved her fingers back, biting her lip.

"Ooh, you got it bad," Pema laughed at her.

Asami's eyes widened, remembering Pema. She became her cool self again and smiled at her. "Perhaps."

Korra came running up to them, but had eyes only for Asami. "Hey!"

Asami's eyes brightened as they met Korra's. "Good morning, Korra. How did you sleep?"

Korra pouted with a little huff, stepping back and crossing her arms. "How do you think?"

Pema laughed and Korra couldn't help a sheepish grin. "Hey thanks for being so cool last night, Pema. You know we wouldn't…I mean…"

"Make me no promises, Avatar," Pema raised a skeptic brow. "Just don't wake any of the kids up if you two have any sleep overs and we're square."

Lightening erupted as fire and brimstone exploded behind Korra (at least in the avatar's head) as she looked aghast before Pema leaned to embarrass her further by asking Asami "So when exactly did you two—"

"Are you ready, Pema?" Tenzin interrupted with a giant smile for his wife. Korra composed herself immediately and smirked at her air-bending master. The guy was such a sucker when it came to his wife. How many kids were they on now and he still looked at her that avatar smiled at Asami at the thought until she realized she'd be stuck on the island all day, babysitting a bunch of very hard to round up kids. Maybe she could just trap them all in a Earth box. They could bend air in for them to breathe right?

Asami saw the sudden pout take to Korra's lips and stepped closer to her as Tenzin and Pema discussed what they were going to do. "You ok?"

"Yeah," Korra sighed dramatically. "Tenzin's making me baby-bend today."

"You mean babysit?" Asami smiled.

"Nope!" Korra said the word with a pop and turned a mischievous smile on Asami. Asami chuckled under her breath. "I'd help, but I have to check in at one of the factories today. Would you…like me to pick you up later?"

Korra thought about it for a few seconds too long, making the heiress nervous.

The jade-eyed girl tilted her head. "Korra?"

"Oh! Sorry, I was just thinking about what we should do," she smiled.

Chuckling, Asami reached for her hand. "I could see the gears turning."

Korra bumped her hip playfully with her own. "Any ideas, Miss I've Lived Here My Entire Life?"

A corner of Asami's lips pulled. "As a matter of fact, yes."

"Do I need to dress up at all?"

"Um…" Asami pondered.

"What?"

"Well," Asami smirked at the avatar. She had a tendency to pout just a little when she was asking a question. It was adorable. "Wear something you don't mind getting sweaty in."

Korra's eyes grew about five times their normal size and her cheeks showed a faint brush of pink.

Asami laughed at the sight. "Take it easy, Avatar, you'll see."

Korra's eyes did _not_ get any narrower. In fact, they might have gotten wider.

"Korra?"

Tenzin's voice brought Korra crashing back down to reality and she tore her eyes from Asami. "Yeah?"

"Temple's yours and Bumi's."

"What!?" Korra looked exasperated. "You didn't tell me I was going to be watching Bumi too! He's worse than all the kids combined!"

Pema chuckled and patted her shoulder. "Good luck, Hon. Think of it this way," she laughed in Kya's direction who she knew would appreciate the joke. "You can water-bend all the fires out."

Korra scrubbed her face from her brow to her chin in an uncharacteristically Tenzin-esque fashion.

Squeezing the avatar's hand, Asami purred into her ear. "I'll see you tonight, Avatar."

Korra's agitation, and pretty much everything else she'd ever known or felt, left her consciousness as she melted a little. She was going to say something, but felt Asami's lips peck her cheek. All she could do was watch dumbly as her favorite sight in the four nations walked away.

She heard a low whistle behind her and turned slowly in slight horror.

Ikki's eyes were wide then she gave a wide grin. "Does this mean Mako's available?"

Korra scowled. "That and about ten years too old for you."

Ikki stuck her tongue out and took off on an airl scooter.

The avatar chased after her, smiling a little as she day-dreamed about later that day.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Just so you all know, the italics below are there on purpose-you'll see :)Thanks so much for reading!

* * *

~In Trouble~

Asami stepped out of her car hesitantly after de-boarding the ferry and parking at the pier in the late afternoon. Her brows were raised and her eyes were wide. In the distance, in the central area of the temple on Air Temple Island, she could see a pillar of smoke. Then she heard shouting. The ground shook and she avoided a ripple of earth as it moved from behind her toward the center where all the commotion seemed to be coming from. _Korra…_ _Bumi didn't really set something on fire…_she thought as she ran to follow the ripple's direction.

When she arrived finally at the temple both of her brows shot up as she panted for breath, leaning on her knees with her hands. "Korra?!"

Korra had a smug grin plastered on her face until she heard her name. She jumped in surprise, raising her arms as if she were about to be attacked and looked guiltier than Naga after ambushing the Island's stores when they'd first arrived. "Asami?! What-what are you doing here?"

Asami stood straight. "I'm here to pick you up, remember? What is that?" she pointed to a large cube of Earth that was about twice the avatar's height in its dimensions.

"Uh…." Korra stumbled for words. "Nothing."

Asami raised a skeptical brow and placed a hand on her hip in disbelief. "Nothing?"

"Yeah, I mean, No. I mean…Yes?" Korra scratched her head. "Uh…"

"Korra." Asami said sternly. "What's in there?"

The avatar looked guilty once again. "Who said there's anything in there? I mean, it could just be a cube of earth. Maybe I'm practicing. They say Toph could sand bend a miniature Ba Sing Se down to the Earth King's pet bear," she nodded, trying to convince Asami.

"Uh huh," Asami smiled, not adequately convinced. She walked up to the cube and knocked on it. "Excuse me, Cube of Nothing, is there anyone in there?"  
"Hellllp!" Meelo called from inside.

Asami turned to Korra with quirked eyebrow. "Korra, there seems to be someone in there."

Korra gave her a guilty smile. "Heh heh, um…oops. He must have gotten in the middle of my practice."

"Korra, let me out!" Ikki called.

Korra scowled at the cube.

Asami smirked. "Perhaps Ikki was caught by surprise during your earth bending practice as well?"

Korra gave her a high pitched chuckle. "Heh heh! Yeah!"

"Koorrrra," Bumi whined. "We promise to behave if you let us out."

Jinora flew down from the sky with her glider, the baby on her back giggling, and landed on top of the cube. "I put the fire out, Korra. No oxygen means no fire," she smiled and placed her hands on her hips proudly.

The avatar sighed with relief. "Thanks, Jinora. Sheesh. I didn't expect them to _actually _start a fire today. How did they even—"

"Korra," Asami interrupted.

Jinora looked over the ledge of the cube to her right and saw Asami for the first time. "Hey Asami! You're back!"

Asami smiled and nodded to her before turning back to Korra. "Korra, Sweetie, let the rest of Tenzin's family out of the cube please."

Korra was so floored by the pet name that she obeyed immediately, stomping on the earth so that the cube's walls sank into the ground. All the while she never took her stunned gaze off of Asami.

"Korra!" Asami looked alarmed.

Korra frowned and turned her eyes in the direction Asami was looking. Her eyes widened when she realized she hadn't removed the ceiling from the cube. She was merely burying it. She stopped the earth instantly by shifting her right foot forward and punched diagonally into the air, sending the cube's ceiling flying. The three captives (or as she preferred to think of them, 'rightly imprisoned delinquents') scurried out of the receded cube with Korra's help as she raised the floor.

"Thank you so much!" Ikki said, her voice dripping in sarcasm as she addressed Korra.

"Ikki!" Korra became angry. "What were you three doing? You nearly burned down the Temple!"

Meelo came to his sister's rescue. "It was him!" he pointed to Bumi who looked just about as guilty as Korra had a few minutes ago.

Korra narrowed her eyes on her elder. "Bumi?"

Bumi chuckled nervously. "Heh. Well, Korra, the kids thought it would be fun to 'fire bend' by using the wind turbine's electrical hook-ups in combination with my flint and their air bending and—"

"Got it!" Korra interrupted, letting her hand brace her forehead after a harsh facepalm. "Ughhhh…Tenzin is going to kill me."

Asami approached Korra and placed a hand on her shoulder. "What's the damage exactly?"

The avatar looked up at her hopelessly. "Whatever that _explosion_ was," she darted accusing daggers for eyes on the three guilty parties, "it took out the wind turbine that gives the Island its power."

Asami chuckled.

It was Korra's turn to raise a brow. "What's funny?"

"Nothing, I'm relieved." Asami chuckled again. "I can probably fix it in no time, before Tenzin and Pema get back."

Korra and the three small time criminals all deflated as they let out synchronized sighs of relief, making Asami and Jinora laugh together.

AVATAR AVATAR AVATAR

"I think I've got it, Korra." Asami called down to her from deep inside the huge turbine engine. They were a number of stories high up within the column that held the fans of the wind turbine high in the air. The steel, circular walls around them opened up to a platform that led to the engine big enough for Asami to literally crawl inside of.

Korra was looking up toward the engine, attempting to see the heiress that was nowhere in sight amongst the gears. She emerged a few seconds later and Korra tried not to stare. Asami had put her hair up in a wolf's tail and she had stripped to a white tank top, not wanting her shirt or coat to get dirty. Korra saw why. The tank was covered in black grease marks and Asami's otherwise porcelain face and arms were marked here and there as well.

"Are you ok?" Korra asked when Asami reached the bottom. "The engine's hot, isn't it?"

Asami smiled at her as she took a cloth to rub the grease from her hands. "I'm fine. I know where to touch and not touch."

Korra blinked a few times and successfully stifled the desire to respond with an inappropriate comment. She cleared her throat awkwardly instead and trained her eyes on the floor.

Asami laughed, reading her mind, making the avatar look up again with a questioning expression. The heiress stepped forward and bent slightly to kiss the avatar's cheek. "I better go freshen up."

Korra tilted her head. "Aren't we going to go do something that will…uh…" her voice trailed off as she avoided the rest of the sentence.

Asami picked it up. "That will get us sweaty anyway?" she smirked at the slight blush that came to Korra's cheeks. She saw why Pema enjoyed teasing her, though she suspected she enjoyed the sight for different reasons. "Yes, but I'd also like to not smell like an engine for the rest of the evening."

"I don't mind," Korra responded honestly. "It's actually kind of…um…" _hot _"nice."

Asami blinked a few times in surprise. She quickly composed herself, leaning to peck the avatar's cheek once again and emerging with a fond smile. "I'm glad you don't mind. Still, I think I'll clean up. I won't be long, I promise."

_With that she started descending the stairs, but Korra took hold of her wrist gently to stop her as she passed by. _

_Asami looked down at her wrist then up at the avatar. "Korra?"_

_A thousand thoughts ran through Korra's head as she attempted to come up with some excuse as to why she'd stopped her. "Asami…"_

_Asami seemed to read her mind again. She turned back toward the avatar with another smile and didn't bother to say anything. She guided the avatar to the steel wall behind them with a forefinger placed in the center of her chest. When they met the wall she was startled when Korra took hold of her and rolled off the wall so that their positions were switched. The cool steel touched her shoulders, but she was too preoccupied with the powerful bender in front of her to notice. "Korra?"_

_Korra responded by gently placing a kiss on the heiress's cheek before she buried herself in the crook of Asami's neck and took in her scent. She hummed softly in pleasure and approval, rubbing the other young woman's arm up and down as she held her waist with her other hand. She placed a gentle kiss just under Asami's ear and smiled when she heard her inhale sharply in response. She kissed the base of her neck just as savoringly and lifted herself from the heiress. "Ok," she said. _

_Asami's breath was less than controlled. "Ok?"_

_It was Korra's turn to smirk. "Now you can go 'clean up'," she laughed a little in tease. Asami rose from the wall with narrowed, accusing eyes. "I'll have to make it a cold shower now."_

_Korra shrugged as if that wasn't her problem, earning a playful push on the shoulder. "Ow," she pretended to scowl and nurse her shoulder, but her expression was all smiles. "So violent."_

"_Said the girl who baby-bends," Asami smiled and scowled back at her. _

"Korra?"

The avatar shook her head to emerge from her daydream. "Huh?"

"You coming?" Asami smiled sweetly at her, letting her hair down again.

Korra smiled in return, thankful that Asami didn't seem to mind her ridiculousness. It was a good thing because she was fairly certain there was plenty where that came from. "Yeah. Right behind you."

AVATAR AVATAR AVATAR

Tenzin and Pema returned with ashen faces. They had spotted the pillar of smoke from Republic City and had hurried home on Oogi as fast as they could. Making their way up the Temple's steps, they found Bumi with the baby and three kids. "What happened?" Tenzin asked.

"Oh, nothing," Bumi answered. "The windmill thing malfunctioned somehow, but Asami took care of it," he turned to point in the turbine's direction and met a sour-faced avatar's gaze.

"Nothing?" she asked pointedly.

Tenzin regarded his three children old enough to speak. "Jinora, Meelo, Ikkiiii…?"

All three plastered guilty-looking smiles on their faces and pointed at Bumi.

Tenzin narrowed his eyes on his brother who stuttered and chuckled, handing the baby to Jinora so he could stumble backward as he attempted to defend himself.

With Tenzin distracted, Korra started sneaking away to find Asami. No way she would let this fiasco keep her on the Island tonight.

To her pleasant surprise Asami appeared beside her as she was tip toeing backward. "Hey!" she whispered to avoid Tenzin's wrath.

"Ready?" Asami whispered back.

"Definitely!"

* * *

A/N2: Let me know what you think and I'm missing Bolin and Mako a bit, what about you guys? Perhaps it's time for a certain fire bender to find out a certain something...  
As always, feel free to PM (or put in a review) something you'd be interested in seeing come to life in this story or in another :D


End file.
